Digimon:America
by Omega-DJ-mon
Summary: This is my FAVORITE of everything I've written. Obviously it is going to have a lot of chapters, so stay tuned, eh? I made up almost all of the major Digimon and all the people are my own. Hmm, summary, um... An adventure in the Digital World! Chp 2 up!
1. The Power to Save the Digital World

Digimon  
  
It was a quiet and peaceful day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for the fact that this is the Digital World. There were lots of things happening, from playing games, to repairing and rebuilding villages. There hadn't been trouble in this part of the Digi-world for a long time. Rumors had been spread of a dark power that had swept over the far western part of the world. But that was a long way off from these digimon, and mainly was thought to be just scary bedtime stories for the digimon.  
  
In each region, the strongest digimon, or Guardians, watched over the digimon. Above them were the 4 Great Warriors who helped to protect Okala Island. And above them, in a castle way up high on Celestial Mountain was the most powerful digimon of them all: Godmon. He was the oldest, and wisest of the digimon, but he was growing older, and he just wasn't as powerful as he used to be. That is where our story begins; at the beginning of the most horrible period of the East Digital World.  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Power to Save the Digi-World  
  
Because of the ever weakening of Godmon, an Evil was able to enter the land. It started on the Mainland, away from the relative safety of Okala Island, which harbored Primary Village, and Celestial Mountain. It all happened very quickly. Very few messages ever reached another village before it was too late. And evil digimon swept through the villages, destroying all the digimon in his path and absorbing their data. Even the Guardians were unable to beat him. In his wake he left his minions, who enslaved the few surviving digimon into building Dark Core's that gave the Evil Digimon his power. Not long after he started his conquest, he had taken over every part of the Eastern Digi-World. All except for one: Okala Island. Godmon finally sensed what was happening, and called together the 4 great warriors.  
  
"What is it, Godmon?" asked Seraphimon, 1 of the Great Warriors. "An evil is coming. There is not much time before it will get to Okala Island," Godmon said sternly. "What? How can this be? In order for this to be so, all of the Mainland of Dakura would have to have been conquered," Imperialdramon Paladin Mode said. "Besides," said Omnimon. "You would have sensed this a long time ago. That much evil power certainly is not able to hide itself from YOU?" "Ahh, I would have thought not, but I am weakening. I did not know it, but I realize why now. A few digimon that managed to escape sent word to me: this new evil is building Dark Cores." "What are these?" Magnadramon, the final Great Warrior asked.  
  
"You would not know of these dark objects, for they are before your time. When the Digital World was first being formed, there were 4 all powerful digimon. Among them, was me. During these beginning times, one of the Digimon was corrupted, and became evil. He destroyed one of us, but the last two Godmon, I and another, survived. We fought hard, and in the end destroyed our corrupted comrade. We thought we had seen the last of him, but somehow, a few fragments of his data survived. The other Godmon and I then over viewed the construction of the Digital World. He to the west of me, and I took the east. Not long after we finished the main conformance of the Digital World, and its inhabitants, we noticed something strange. There was an area that neither of us could sense.  
  
I discussed it over with the other Godmon, but he said that it was probably just another virus that popped up. He sent a few digimon to deal with it, but we never got word back, and this area became bigger and bigger. We also noticed that our powers were leaving us, so we decided that we needed to check it out ourselves. When we got there, we noticed lots of large black glowing crystals that immediately began to weaken us. Then, we saw him; an evil version of the corrupted Godmon from long ago. He attacked us, and nearly destroyed us. We each retreated to our sacred places, mine which was this very mountain. It was then that we created 4 Great Warriors. Each fought against this Evil being and in the final battle, they destroyed all of the Black Cores, and sacrificed themselves in order to get rid of him for good.  
  
It seemed to have worked. In time, the Evil was forgotten, the Digital World was rebuilt and I created you from all the data the remained of the original Great Warriors. But more recently, I have been weakening. I have talked to Godmon of the West, and he said an Evil similar to that of long ago recently attacked. He had to recruit humans, from the real world to come and save the Western Digi-World. They were successful in stopping him. But now, the Evil has taken over here. I was unable to stop it... You must fight to hold him off as long as you can. I must use my last bit of power to summon protectors for out world too. It... will take... the last of... *ugh* ... my powers, but... I will... try."  
  
"NO!! Master!! Please don't! We need you!!" Seraphimon begged. "No... Seraphimon. You need....the power...of... the sacred protectors." Godmon insisted. "Please master, stay; we need you here, to fight with us!!" Omnimon said. "No... Omnimon... You don't... I am to ... weak... to... be a.... real help.... Please... as a... last wish... from... me... Fight... fight to protect... Okala Island... for as long as you can!!"  
  
And with this, Godmon of the East shone brightly and disappeared. 5 lights shot out from the castle atop Celestial Mountain, to the unknown. "Well, let's do as he asked." Says Imperialdramon. "We must fight as long as we can to protect Okala Island, until the Sacred Protectors come.  
  
And off they flew, to protect Okala Island, as Godmon had asked. There only hope, lie in the real world. But will they really be able to save the Digital World? That's Next Chapter!! 


	2. An Adventure Begins

A HUUUUUGE apology to everyone who was waiting for this chapter. Apparantely I broke a rule in posting something and had my uploading privileges revoked for a while... Anyway, here is Chapter 2! (3 should be up very soon)  
  
Disclaimer: No, as much as I wish, I don't own Digimon. Or do I?  
No, I don't.  
  
Chapter 2:  
An Adventure Begins  
  
In the nice ocean side town of Ryder, 4 unsuspecting kids were in school. Two 14 year old boys race through the halls, to spend their free period outside on this perfect spring day. Jason stepped out into the sunlight and gazed around the open area with his dark brown eyes, his spiky brown hair blowing in the breeze. He blew the two long strands of hair that hung down over his eyes and fidgeted with his red wrist bands. He wore dull grey shorts, a white T-Shirt, and a red shirt over that, which was open, (so you could see the middle of his white shirt underneath).  
  
Scooter, his childhood friend was right behind him. "So, what do you want to do?" Scooter asked, adjusting his red and blue hat. For a moment you could see Scooters unruly brown hair, which was soon covered back up by his hat, with the exception of a section that hung out the front (since he put his hat on back-words). "The heck if I know," Jason said, shrugging. "Hey, what's that?" Jason said, pointing at something on Scooters shirt. Scooter's shirt was completely black with the exception for the small Nike 'swoosh' on the left lapel. "Ha ha, nice try," Scooter retorted, smacking Jason's hand away. Scooter stuck his hands in his baggy blue jeans as he and his friend tried to think of something to do.  
  
Jason was courageous to a fault, not really being scared of anything. Of course that made him really stubborn and rude, but he was still a good friend. Willing to stand up for whatever he believed in. If he had a major weakness, it would be his immaturity, which really showed when he had to make decisions. He never did think things through much.  
  
The first thing you'd learn about Scooter is his love to skate board. Heck, anything that had 'board' in it he loved to do. Many an hour he a Jason spent down on the beach, surfing. If it wasn't for Scooter, Jason would probably have gotten into a lot more trouble and would have a lot more difficulty in school. Scooter wasn't a super brain, but he was quite bright no doubt about it. That and his common sense, cool head and logic made Scooter and Jason quite a pair.  
  
"Dude, check it!" Jason said, noticing two girls sitting on a bench looking out towards the sparkling ocean. "Oh yeah," Scooter responded back. They both crouched down and slowly stalked up to the two girls, who didn't notice they were there. They got right up behind them and jumped up. "BOOOO!!!" they both yelled at the top of their lungs. The two girls jumped with fright and let out a scream, causing Jason and Scooter to double over in laughter.  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" Jen yelled at them as she turned around. Jen was really pretty, have dazzling dark blue eyes and brown hair with light highlighted streaks, which was pulled back into a pony tail-type thing, except it spiked up, (like Rika's hair). Even though this wasn't the first time Jason and Scooter had done this, it still made her a little mad. She wore light blue capris and a pink shirt that had a white patch across the middle and matching pink wrist bands.  
  
Kim, Jen's best friend, simply crossed her arms, showing her detest of the situation. Kim straightened her long brown hair as she glared at Jason and Scooter with her brilliant green eyes. She normally wore a light blue shirt with a broken heart on it and yellow skirt. Kim was very pretty too, but she had a little more of a temper, although most of the time she was nice. She seemed to be an expert when it came to boys or relationships. She often could see things the Jen easily missed.  
  
Jen on the other hand was very nice and usually went out of her way to make sure things went smooth. If you ever asked who the nicest person in the class was, people would almost always say her. She cared very much for her friends, even more so then Jason. She and Kim were childhood friends too, although, to be truthful, the four of them had been friends for a long time. Go figure why, they just meshed so well together.  
  
"Don't you two have anything better you could do?" Kim said hotly, putting her hands on her hips. "No," Jason said, recovering from his laughing spell for a moment. Kim rolled her eyes and decided to let it go. "So," Jason started, as he and Scooter stopped laughing. "What do you want to do after school today?" he asked. "OH! How 'bout we go down to the beach and go surfboarding!!" Scooter said instantaneously. "If you don't mind, Scooter, I was asking the girls!" Jason said. Jen let out a giggle. "Actually, I wouldn't mind going to the Cove and the beach. It's always fun down there, just lying on the beach," Jen said, obviously remembering the countless memories they had made there.  
  
"I'm all for it," chimed in Kim. "I want to work on my tan." "Figures" muttered Scooter. "What do you care if Kim tans? You can surf if you want to Scoot," Jen said, hoping to stop anything before it started. "Whoa!!" Jason said sarcastically. "Giving Scooter pet names, huh Jen? Is he your BOYFRIEND?? Huh? Huh?" "Oh shut up Jason." Jen shot back, in a playful mood.  
  
The group laughed and continued to talk. The bell rang shortly after and they all went to class. No one noticed the small kid who always hung out in the tree every free period, drawing. He slipped down and trudged slowly off to class.  
  
After school, the gang went back to their houses. (It really helped that they all lived in the same apartment!) Again, no one noticed the same little kid walking into his part of the apartment building, right next door to Jen. They quickly gathered together bags of stuff, a change of clothes, some sunscreen; the usual. Jason and Scooter came out of their homes carrying their surf boards. "Let's go!" Scooter said, as they all headed off for the Cove.  
  
Now, the cove wasn't actually what it sounded like. It wasn't secluded at all. As a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite. It was an inlet of land, surrounded by cliffs, but it was a very popular spot, and since it was only a few blocks away from the school, everyone knew about it. There was even a cool restaurant, called The Circumnavigator that served food from all over the world. It was great.  
  
As the four friends got there, they quickly pulled off their clothes down to their swimsuits. (They put them on under their clothes at home). Jason and Scooter ran off to the water front as fast they could, racing each other. "YOU FORGOT SUNSCREEN!!" Jen yelled after them futilely. Kim just looked up at here over her glasses. "Let them go Jen. If they burn then they'll remember themselves next time. Now pass me the sunscreen."  
  
Off in the water, Jason and Scooter paddled out. They floated along on their stomachs until Jason turned to Scooter. "I never thought I'd say this, but Jen and Kim and starting to get really hot. Although I'd have to say I like Jen more," Jason said. "Yeah, I suppose," Scooter retorted. "I kinda wish Jen would go out with me... But there's no way she'd do that, do you think?" Jason asked, hoping Scooter might know something he didn't. "It might help if you weren't such a jerk," Scooter said, ignoring the look. "I am not!" Jason said heatedly. "Dude, chill. I was just messin' with you. You and I both know we have no idea what we'd do if we had a girlfriend, never having had one," Scooter deduced quickly.  
  
"Well, what do you think I SHOULD do?" Jason asked. Scooter paused, obviously thinking it over. He looked off over the sparkling water and lay back on his board, looking up at the sky. The sun was still high, and the sea gulls were flying all over. "I don't see why you're asking me... I have know idea... Hey! Here comes a big wave!! Let's go for it!!" Scooter said, easily distracted while surfing. "You're no help," Jason muttered, paddling after his friend.  
  
After a while, Jason and Scooter headed back to shore. "Hi guys!" said Jen. "Uuuughh," Jason moaned. "Jason took a huge fall on the last wave," Scooter said, a big smile on his face. "It was great! I got up on that thing, but you should have seen Jason. *Waaaah!!*...SMASH!! He biffs it big time on the wave." "Wow, thanks for telling them that, Scooter. That was just such a great impression of me too," Jason added sarcastically.  
  
"How about I grab us something to eat?" Jen asked. "What you guys want?" "A cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake sound GREAT right now," said Jason. "A mini-pizza for me," Scooter said, grabbing his surfboard and looking it over. "Hmm, I guess a salad sounds good right now. Non-fat Ranch please," Kim added, stretching out again, loving the sun. "Are you on another one of your diets?" asked Jason. "Mind your own bees wax," Kim shot at Jason. "Oh, stop fighting you two," Jen said, feeling a fight coming on. "Just try not to kill each other before I get back. I don't think I could eat all that food!" Jen smiled and then headed off.  
  
Not long after, having finished their food, the four friends just talked about things that happened at school, home stuff and wild rumors they had heard. Slowly, it started to get dark. "Hey, any of you guys want to go to the Cliff?" Jason said out of nowhere. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It is already starting to get dark. It can take a long time to get to the top," said Scooter, in his usual logical self. "I don't know... That sounds kinda cool actually," Kim said, pondering the idea. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds kind of fun... Ah, heck. Let's do it!" Jen said nodding. "Really?" Jason said, almost not believing it. "Great!!"  
  
The Cliff was a "special" place that only a few kids knew about. The Cove had high cliffs on the back of it. Most took you no where, but a couple took you to these great cliffs, that overlooked the ocean, and were pretty secluded with a great view.  
  
After a long climb and lots of bug bites, the gang finally got up to the top. Not long after they reached the top came the big pay off. The best part of being on one of the Cliffs at night was when the moon came out and shone its reflection over the water. The all lay back and looked at the stars. Slowly, time crept by, until suddenly Scooter noticed his watch.  
  
"Crap!! Hey guys!! It's 9 o'clock!! It will take us about a half hour to get home." "So?" Jason said, not seeing the importance of this. "I don't want to run the risk of getting in trouble over the weekend," Scooter said. "Good point. Let's go everyone!" Jason instructed. So everyone gathered up their stuff and headed down the cliff.  
  
As they passed by the school, Scooter noticed a light on in the computer lab of the school. "Hey guys! Look up at the school. In the window where the computer lab is; there's a light on!!" "What?" responded Kim and Jen at the same time. "Yeah, so what?" Jason replied lazily. "So WHAT?!? The school just bought new computers and a whole lot of other equipment because of burglary. Those things aren't even a year old. I don't know about you, but I am going to check to out" "Oh, alright. I can't let my best friend go off on his own." *Besides, if we actually catch a burglar, Jen will totally think that's cool* Jason thought. "We'll go with you" said Jen. "Right," added Kim. "Well then let's go!!" yelled Scooter as they all ran off towards the school.  
  
As they got to the school, they noticed their first problem; the school was usually locked. "How are we going to get in?" Jason asked. "I have an idea," retorted Scooter. At this he pulled out what looked like a Swiss army knife. He flipped out a small screwdriver looking tool and what looked like a metal tooth pick. He stuck them in the deadbolt slot and started to fiddle around.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" came a loud voice that sent shocks down all their backs. They turned quickly to see that same little kid that lived next to Jen. Jason suddenly got mad. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TRYING TO SCARE US LIKE THAT!?!? Of course I wasn't scared, but... Anyway, if you don't leave and not tell anyone about this I am going to beat the crap out of you!!" Jason roared. "You jerk!" Jen said, slapping Jason across the face. "What's your name kid?" Jen said, trying to be friendly. "The name's DJ. Oh, and Jason, I am shaking in my shoes," DJ sneered. It was so dark outside all they could see was his outline; his features concealed in shadows.  
  
"Darn it! I can't get this door unlocked. Not that I was really expecting to..." Scooter said. DJ walked over. "What are you trying to do? HA! Here, you're doing it all wrong," DJ said, grabbing the tools from Scooter and going to work. In a few seconds everyone heard a *click* that told them the deadbolt was open. Then, *click* and the door was unlocked. "How do you know how to do that?" Scooter asked. "I used to get locked in my room for punishment, or just when my parents didn't want me bugging them. So I learned." "Alright. DJ, you stay out here and keep watch. We'll go in and see what is going on upstairs," Jason said. "But!-" DJ started to say, but was cut off by Jason. "No, you're way too small to be going in. You keep watch and try to warn us if anyone else is coming." "Fine..." DJ said reluctantly.  
  
So the gang snuck in to the school while DJ kept watch. As they went up the many flights of stairs and drew closer to the computer room, they started to hear a noise. "Hurry up guys!" said Scooter, who was in the lead. As they got outside the computer room door, they all stopped. Scooter mouthed the words, "one... two... three!" They all rushed in...... There was no one in the room. They all looked around. "Hmm, looks likes there is no one here," Scooter said, perplexed. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jason mocked. One computer on the far end of the back row was on. They all walked back to look at it.  
  
As soon as they stepped in front of it, it shone so bright that it blinded them. Then, five beams of light shot out. Four of them went straight into the hands of Jason, Scooter, Jen and Kim. The 5th beam shot off to the unknown. It gave the four kids strange looking devices. They looked like a Gameboy or something, except each one was a different color. Jason started to say "cool" when all the sudden it felt like a huge vacuum was pulling them towards the computer. "What's happening!?!" shrieked Kim. The blinding light filled the room. Then, it was gone; and so were they.  
  
~Jason: Man, was THAT freaky! Here we are, just trying to make sure no one is stealing the computers and then we're pulled into the computer! What's up with that? This looks like it is going to be some adventure. Don't miss next chapter where we find new friends and fight some psycho monster that's trying to catch us! Of course I don't get scared, but... Just make sure you don't miss Chapter 3, 'Meet Your New Friends'!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Interesting? Did you like it? Tell me all about it! R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!! 


End file.
